Gracias
by carolucha
Summary: Entregada a su vocación se dio cuenta de que se estaba sintiendo sola, pero sin buscar se encontro con alguien conocido que tenia muchas cosas que decirle. Desde aquel día Goku la quiso... en silencio.
1. Chapter 1

Había terminado de entregar el turno de ese día, había sido una jornada realmente difícil, aun no soportaba la idea de ver morir personas a causa de alguna enfermedad, pues su labor era sanar.

- Siempre supe que sería doloroso hacer lo que hago, nadie dijo que sería fácil – dijo resignada.

Bajó las escaleras desoladas del hospital en el que trabajaba. A Milk le gustaba mantenerse activa por lo que evitaba ascensores. Llegó a la planta baja a buscar su bicicleta, que le había significado bastantes burlas ya que cuestionaban el por qué una mujer exitosa que puede tener un lindo automóvil se movilizaba en una simple bicicleta.

- Son unos tontos! – dijo riendo mientras recordaba los constantes cuestionamientos a su querida bicicleta.

Deseaba tanto llegar a su hogar pues a pesar de trabajar en un hospital muy concurrido, Milk amaba la naturaleza y por eso su mayor inversión había sido una acogedora casita en una alejada montaña que le permitía vivir tranquila. Se sentía tan agotada y aun debía recorrer dos horas de camino sobre su rosada compañera... le sería eterno.

Adentrada ya en la aburrida carretera, entre todos los locos pensamientos que pasaban por su mente, vio algo que llamo su atención, fue tan rápido que ni siquiera alcanzó a distinguir si era un gran pájaro o una pequeña ráfaga la que movió de corrido todos esos árboles. – es raro- dijo – debo estar loca- rió sabiendo que su cansancio le podía estar pasando una mala jugada.

La pelinegra se sintió observada todo el trayecto a su hogar. Pero ya había llegado y eso era lo importante. Rápidamente se despojó de su uniforme de enfermera dejándolo en el lavado, luego se dispuso a tomar un delicioso baño en el barril.

- Esta perfecta el agua!,- dice mientras sumerge su tierno cuerpo hasta que queda sentada y el agua le cubre los hombros

– Pero la noche está aún mejor- termino la frase susurrando.

La verdad es que hace bastante tiempo tenía una sensación extraña, como si alguien la observara, pero eso era imposible pues vivía sola… a decir verdad vivía demasiado sola y eso le comenzaba a afectar. A sus 25 años ya era una mujer profesional, tenía a su padre el gran Ox Satán que la visitaba bastante seguido, tenía buenos compañeros de trabajo y quizás más de algún pretendiente pues sus profundos ojos negros y largo cabello, que aunque siempre lo llevaba tomado, la hacían una mujer muy bella. Aun así en lo más profundo de su orgullo ella se sentía sola.

- ¡Quién sea que me observe debe saber que no tengo miedo ni vergüenzas y está claro que solo quiere mirarme pues si hubiese querido hacerme daño ya lo hubiese hecho no?! – dijo con un poco de miedo intentando parecer segura. Aunque no sabía si sería escuchada lo dijo y pues bueno si nadie la oía no le importaba… al fin y al cabo estaría solo ella y su barril.

Terminó su baño y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, mañana sería un nuevo largo día.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con el sol que pegaba fuertemente en su cara, se asomó por la ventana y vio un día hermoso, el cielo era más azul que nunca y había una fresca briza que ventilaba su blanca y tersa piel de porcelana.

Al salir de su casa se percató que en el barril, que baño su pálido cuerpo, habían unos jazmines amarillos flotando… intentó recordar si ella los había dejado allí pero sabía que no era así.

- Por Kami! - se dijo a ella misma asustada, luego sonrió asustada y con valentía volvió a gritar – ¡Quién sea que me esté siguiendo más le vale que deje de dárselas de galán!... ¡más bien que deje de deje de perseguirme COBARDE!.

Si ya era difícil sentirse observada le era inconcebible pensar que esa criatura había estado en el mismo lugar que ella. Le aterraba saber que lo tenía cerca.

Tomo rápidamente su bicicleta y voló a su destino con miedo de mirar atrás, esto realmente la asustaba… Llegó a su lugar de trabajo como siempre un poco más temprano para recibir su respectivo turno.

- Milk! - ¿qué haces aquí? – Le grita desde el pasillo Cris, uno de sus amigos colegas.

- Eh? - ¿Cómo que qué hago acá? Pues aquí trabajo Cris - ¿o lo olvidaste? – respondió chistosa

- Jajaj lo sé perfectamente Milk, es solo que hoy comienzan tus vacaciones! – "¿O lo olvidaste?" Le devuelve en tono de burla. – Milk tu misma me pediste que te reemplazara.

La joven abrió sus ojos recordando que hoy era 14 de noviembre, y por su mente paso su calendario que tenía desde este día hasta el 4 de diciembre subrayados, precisamente para planificar unas merecidas vacaciones… solo que olvidó mirarlo. Se sentía avergonzada, más bien ridícula.

-Que cabezota tengo! – dijo apenada – tienes razón Cris, será mejor que me vaya… no quiero tener a todo el hospital riéndose de mí, me basta contigo! Intentando sonreírle a su amigo.

-Ve, descansa y disfruta querida Milk… te mereces el descanso – levanta la mano despidiéndose de la frágil figura que se alejaba

– Quizás pueda ir a visitarte alguno de…estos días – dice bajando la voz.

- No te oigo Cris. Adiós! Mientras nueve su palma de lado a lado.

Toma nuevamente su bicicleta decidida a volver a su casa e investigar quien asechaba, no le importaba nada, iba dispuesta incluso a poner trampas con tal de atrapar a esa cosa psicópata que se las daba de casanova dejándole flores. – ¡Que idiota! ¡Qué se cree!-. No era el hecho de las flores lo que le molestaba, sino más bien la cobardía de no mostrarse, además tenía que sacarse las dudas pues pasaría mucho más tiempo en casa.

–_No me imagino viviendo 3 semanas con esto_ – pensó mientras pedaleaba con dificultad sin saber por qué y una vez más sintió una briza cerca de ella –Qué demonios!- Milk estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Detiene de golpe su marcha y mira hacia el cielo de lado a lado un poco desesperada

–¿Quién eres? – Por favor solo muéstrate y dime que quieres!-. Dijo ya casi rindiéndose apenada.

- Hola! – dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Se giró rápidamente a ver quién le saludaba y vio a un joven de cabellos negros alocados como un rebelde según ella.

- Tu bicicle…

- ¡No te atrevas a robar mi bicicleta o te irá muy mal! – gritó de manera defensiva - ¡Puedo dejarte inocente!-. Milk creció practicando artes marciales por lo que era muy segura.

- Pero…

- ¡Ya te lo dije. No dejaré que te la lleves!.

- Eh? - El muchacho miro asombrado del carácter de esa mujer. A pesar de venirla observando hacia bastante tiempo nunca se percató que podría ser así de temperamental. Esperó unos segundos para volver a intentar hablarle.

- Tu bicicleta… - esperó a ser interrumpido pero esta vez la joven de mala gana accedió a escucharlo – está descompuesta…-

Milk abrió sus ojos y miró hacia abajo, pues nunca se bajó de ella, y en la rueda de atrás vio una rasgadura. Comprendió enseguida por qué le costaba pedalear.

- ¡Esto no puede ser peor! – boto aire apenada, en realidad no estaba siendo un buen día para ella.

- Eee… pues yo puedo ayudarte… si es que quieres – dijo con un poco de temor.

Milk miró nuevamente al muchacho y en sus ojos comprobó que este no tenía malas intenciones, aunque con un poco de duda accedió a recibir la ayuda.

- ¿Y qué haremos? - Preguntó ella mientras se bajaba de la bicicleta. – Estoy en la mitad del camino y no veo donde conseguir un repuesto.- Milk se quedó pensando…

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí sin automóvil o bicicleta? –Mientras lo mira sorprendida – ¡Tú debes vivir cerca por eso pudiste venir a este lugar! – apuntando al musculoso…

-Bueno yo… la verdad es que no vivo cerca de este lugar – decía rascándose la nuca un poco nervioso, no sabía cómo explicarle que él tenía "otros" medio de transporte. -…yo caminaré contigo hasta tu casa y allá arreglaremos tu bici!-

Milk asintió con sus ojos y comenzaron a caminar. Se sentía un poco nerviosa acompañada de un extraño, musculoso y buen mozo, pero algo raro pasada – _Ya no me siento observada_… -pensó y esto le gustó. Quizás comenzaba a sentirse un poco protegida y era nuevo para ella pues había vivido todos estos años sola en su alejada montaña.

O tal vez simplemente le gustaba no sentirse tan sola.

- Por cierto – dijo – soy Goku!- sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Pues yo soy Milk – le respondió con una sonrisa – y estoy muy agradecida de que me acompañes a mi casa.-

Milk sabía que ella también podría haber llevado caminando su bicicleta pero Goku le hacía más agradable el camino. Aunque seguía teniendo la duda de cómo había llegado a ese lugar.

Algunas horas más tarde llegaron al hogar de la enfermera. Goku se sorprendió al ver el lugar en el que vivía

- Conozco esta montaña! – dice feliz - ¡viví con mi abuelo muchos años cerca de aquí! Ahh que felicidad volver a venir a este lugar!... me trae tantos lindos recuerdos – mientras cierra sus ojos.

- Es un lugar hermoso, por eso lo elegí para vivir – responde Milk. Pero Goku está tan sumergido en sus recuerdos que no la escucha.

Finalmente lograron arreglar la rueda de la bicicleta y pues el joven ya nada tenía que hacer allí, pero no quería irse, había estado conviviendo a escondidas con Milk durante tanto tiempo que se le hacía extraño tener que irse.

Pasó un incómodo silencio entre ellos y tratando de romper momento Goku toma de la mano a Milk y la arrastra.

- ¡Ven! Quiero mostrarte algo que seguramente no sabes que existe-.

- ¿Qué? A donde me llevas!– gritó asustada. Goku corría muy rápido, corrieron unos minutos y cuando logro incorporarse al paso de este, ambos se detuvieron.

Frente a ellos un hermoso rio! Con agua tan cristalina que transparentaba a los peces que nadaban en ella. Milk miró maravillada, pues el musculoso no se había equivocado.

- Es hermoso… y tenías razón, no sabía que existía esté rio tan cerca de mi casa – le dijo al pelinegro mientras lo miraba agradecida de lo que le había enseñado.

- ¿Verdad que si? - Dice Goku mirando el lugar.

Aun encantada del hermoso paisaje que Milk ignoraba, se sentó bajo la sombra de un manzano que había allí.

- Este lugar es más lindo de lo que creí… - dice con pesar. A ella le apenaba mucho no tener aun con quien compartir esto y nuevamente la soledad se hacía sentir.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Goku interrumpe el pensamiento ofreciéndole una manzana

Milk lo mira intrigada por no saber aun de adonde salió. Pero la tiene más intrigada el por qué sigue allí y por qué quiso compartir este lugar con ella. Tenía varias dudas pero que importaba… al fin y al cabo el desconocido le hacía sentir segura, acompañada y lo mejor era que ya no se sentía observada por quién sabe qué cosa.

- No me sucede nada… solo estoy contemplando el lugar- responde. Luego un momento de silencio se interpone entre los dos.

- Pues yo tengo hambre! – dice Goku mientras se saca su ropa sin ninguna preocupación por lo que pueda decir Milk.

- ¡Pero que estás haciendo! – grita la joven sonrojada tapándose los ojos. Bueno dejando ver entre los dedos. Milk no podía negar que Goku tenía un cuerpo hecho a mano y por lo tanto tampoco podía perder la oportunidad de mirarlo… con discreción.

- Vamos a pescar la cena! - Y se lanza al agua. Milk aprovecha esta oportunidad para mirarlo con descaro pero no puede evitar ruborizarse a ratos. -_ Disimula Milk, tonta Milk _– piensa.

Entre todo lo que mira, reconoce una cicatriz… - esa cicatriz… en el lado derecho del pecho… ¡ Un momento! Yo la he visto antes – se dice a ella misma.

FLASHBACK

- Gracias Milk por aceptar reemplazarme. Si no aceptaba salir con ese chico sería una estúpida – decía una agradecida colega de la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

- Bueno ya basta de agradecer y preséntame a los pacientes ¿no? – un poco apurada Milk quería hacer el turno y largarse.

- Cama 1: paciente con fractura de c1, c2 y c3.

- Cama 2: paciente con coma inducido por TEC abierto con pérdida de masa encefálica.

Mientras recibía el turno, Milk apuntaba en un pequeño cuaderno lo que consideraba importante de cada paciente. Escuchaba atentamente a su colega y pasaban cama por cama.

- Cama 3: paciente con herida complicada en el tórax derecho, daño muscular. Curaciones cada 12hrs.

A Milk le llama la atención este paciente por el tamaño de aquella herida e interrumpe a la otra enfermera-

-¿Cómo diablos se pudo hacer una herida así? Pregunta la pelinegra asombrada.

-No sabemos aún, el paciente llegó inconsciente hace 3 días y no hemos logrado comunicarnos con sus familiares-.

Milk siguió recibiendo el turno.

Cuando le toco hacer la curación del paciente de la cama 3 intentó hacerlo lo más suave posible pues era una herida muy dolorosa y su idea siempre había sido evitar provocarle más dolor a sus pacientes. Mientras hacia el procedimiento entonó una melodía y confió en que su paciente estaba inconsciente por lo que no la oiría cantar.

Tardó bastante en limpiar la herida y cuando terminó miro al muchacho de cabeza vendada.

- Eres un hombre muy valiente – le dijo acariciándole la frente, cuando vio caer una lagrima por sus mejillas Milk abrió los ojos sorprendida –¿Puedes escucharme verdad? Le habló con tono suave mientras seguía sobando la frente del paciente - Pues que no te de pena, seguro te pondrás bien tus padres vendrán a buscarte… - sonrió mirándolo.

Durante toda la jornada Milk se escapaba a verlo y a darle tranquilidad, sobaba sus manos y le hablaba por si la escuchaba. Hubo una enorme empatía con él, porque se veía que tenían edades parecidas y ante la situación del muchacho Milk no soportaría estar internada y sin familia… por eso ella quiso hacerle la mayor compañía posible.

Terminó el turno, Milk volvió a su casa y cuando quiso volver a saber del paciente, de la cama 3 en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, no lo encontró. – Le dieron el alta médica – dijo su colega.

FIN FLASHBACK

- Será posible… no debe saber que fui yo quien cuidó de el ese día… y que habrá pasado con su familia? Se hablaba a si misma Milk.

- ¿Cómo dices Milk? – Goku solo la escuchaba susurrar.

- N..nada, solo decía que me muero de hambre también! – intentó distraer el joven

- Pues ya pesque un enorme pez! Dijo mientras salía empapado del rio - ¿Milk?... quieres cenar conmigo? – agregó mientras se ponía su ropa seca.

Imposible decirle que no, fuera de todo lo que había recordado, sin duda Goku le estaba regalando un entretenido atardecer..

- Sii! Claro que podemos cenar juntos o ¿es que acaso no quieres compartir ese enorme pez conmigo?- Ambos rieron juntos. A quién querían engañar… ambos se sentían solos.

- Entonces haremos un gran fogata! – dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada un árbol para echar abajo – ¡Este está perfecto!

- Pero Goku mi casa está cerca de …

- ¡Eres mi invitada y por lo tanto cenaremos aquí! – interrumpió sonriente a la pelinegra. Algo había en ella que lo hacía feliz… al igual que ese día.

- Entonces dejaré que me atiendas. – Milk no podía creer el buen momento que estaba pasando y con ese muchacho… aun había mucho que hablar, pero solo quería disfrutar de la grata compañía y de la bueno vista que tenia ya que esta demás decir que Goku es enormemente guapo.

¡Comienza a temblar la tierra y Milk comienza a gritar!

- CUIDADO MILK! – grita Goku

Pero ella no alcanza a reaccionar cuando siente que alguien la toma y la aleja del lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Milk confundida no sabe qué demonios pasó. A unos metros de ella cae un enorme árbol que pudo haberla matado.

- ¿Estás bien Milk? – le pregunta el hombre que la corrió del lugar para que no le pasara nada.

- G…Goku… - no articula frases ya que aún no comprende que paso, solo sabe que el musculoso hombre la tomo entre sus brazos y la protegió.

- Lo siento Milk – dice apenado - tal vez fue muy grande el árbol que boté-. Pero el joven no pierde tiempo pues está cayendo la noche y además su estómago le está exigiendo comida.

Rápidamente pica el árbol formando la fogata que comienza a calentar la fría noche y a asar el pescado.

- La cena estuvo exquisita Goku!... muchas gracias! – dice sentada en el pasto la pelinegra. - Estoy sorprendida eres un hombre muy fuerte – mientras mira la fogata.

- Es solo práctica Milk… entreno mucho para ser fuerte y enfrentarme con tipos realmente poderosos.

Interrumpe la conversación una briza muy helada que los hace dudar si deben quedarse bajo la fría noche. – Espera un minuto!- y Goku desaparece para luego volver con unas mantas. Pone una de ella delicadamente sobre la espalda de Milk… a la joven se le eriza la piel cuando siente las manos del musculoso sobre ella.

- ¿Cómo las conseguiste tan rápido? – pregunta disimulando cualquier nerviosismo.

- Recuerda que mi casa está cerca de la tuya. – le responde mientras se sienta a lado de ella frente a la fogata.

Ambos miran en fuego por varios minutos… quizás no se atreven a romper el hielo, pero una vez más Goku lo logra.

- Gracias Milk… le dice muy cerca del oído.

Ella se estremece al sentir su aliento caliente en su oído e instintivamente deja caer su cabeza hacia donde Goku tenía su boca, regalándole el un dulce beso en el cabello a la ahora más nerviosa pelinegra.

Luego se arma de valor para abrir sus torpes brazos y acercarla a el, usando la infalible excusa.

- Estas tiritando… ven – le dice acercándola a su pecho.

En realidad Milk tiritaba pero no precisamente de frio, sino más bien de nervios pues ni ella misma se podía explicar porque el rebelde de ojos negros la hacía sentir tan bien, tan protegida, tan cobijada, tan amada – _espera un momento Milk, te sientes amada?_ – pensó para ella misma confundida, ya ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía, solo tenía claro que le gustaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! aun no se bien como funciona esto por lo que al capitulo anterior no pude escribirles nada. Bueno espero los mas sinceros reviews ya que por ser nueva hay muchas cosas de las que no me doy cuenta y ustedes como lectores pueden ayudarme a mejorar =).

Espero la historia les vaya gustando y recibo ideas!

CAP II

Comenzaba a sentirse incomoda, habían sido demasiadas emociones por hoy y necesitaba procesar cada una de ella por lo que le pidió a Goku que la dejara en su casa, pues la noche había caído hace un rato.

- Creo que es bueno ir a dormir ¿no crees Goku? –

- Mm ¡Si! – dice no muy convencido pero quizás sea suficiente por hoy. Ya habrían más oportunidades para ver a la joven… aunque el nunca se había ido.

Apagó la fogata, tomo las mantas y se encaminaron en lo espeso del bosque, en completo silencio, hasta que llegaron.

- Gracias por ayudarme hoy con mi bicicleta, eres realmente amable Goku – dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- No es nada Milk, yo solo pasaba por ahí y… - recordó que no tenía como explicarle la manera en la que había llegado a donde ella estaba –Gracias por dejarme ayudarte. – Goku le regalo la última sonrisa y se fue corriendo.

Entró Milk a su casa, directo a su cama – Tengo mucho que pensar- se dice a si misma con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Goku no era un hombre muy experimentado en la conquista de chicas por lo que no sabía bien como debía actuar con Milk. Tenía 26 años pero la mayoría los había pasado entrenando duramente en algún lugar del planeta. Y la verdad es que era la primera vez que se sentía tan interesado por una mujer.

Sin duda le debía mucho a la pelinegra, recordaba esos difíciles momento de semi-incosciencia cuando ella se tomó la delicadeza de visitarlo para hablarle, de tomarle sus secas manos, de acariciar su piel, de cantarle más de alguna canción…

- Tu me ayudaste a sanar Milk. – susurra mirando el cielo mientras sus dientes juegan con una pajita.

Goku sabía muy bien que estaba solo, que no tenía a nadie. Había llegado al hospital gracias a un aldeano que lo encontró muy malherido y durante su estadía es lugar término por concluir que ya necesitaba de alguien –_De qué me sirve ser el hombre más fuerte de la tierra si no puedo compartirlo con nadie_- pensaba a menudo.

Lo que buscaba el guerrero no era igual a lo que sentía por sus amigos como Krilin, Yamcha, Kame Sennin o Bulma que eran amigos incondicionales (Goku no podía culparlos por no haber estado en aquel difícil momento, pues ellos se enteraron de esto una vez que el sayan se había recuperado). Lo que Goku quería sentir era lo que esa enfermera de pelo azabache le había hecho sentir durante ese día, estaba claro que había sido muy poco lo que habían compartido.

Por lo mismo el buscaba más.

Que generoso había sido Kami por permitirle mejorar completamente sus heridas!.

Vino a la cabeza del joven el recuerdo del día en el que luego de sanar volvió a la montaña Paoz, se estaba sintiendo muy solo y quería recordar los lindos años con su abuelo Son Gohan.

Ese día entro a la humilde cabaña y sacó de su bolsillo una esfera cristalina con 4 estrellas y la puso sobre un paño. La esfero brillo –Hola abuelito- le dijo a la esfera y esta vuelve a brillar.

Quien lo viera pensaría que es un loco hablando con una bola de cristal, pero Goku sabía bien que ese lugar y esa esfera eran el único contacto que podía tener con su querido abuelito. Estuvo el día entero sumergido en los lindos recuerdos que le daba esa montaña y cuando emprendió el vuelo de vuelta para regresar a Kame hause, vio la figura de una mujer que pedaleaba.

- ¿Qué? – se preguntó sorprendido –¿vive alguien más en esta montaña? – se detuvo en el aire siguiendo con la mirada el destino de la ciclista.

Se acercó escondiéndose en un árbol ya que quería ver mejor quien era la valiente que vivía allí.

Vieron sus ojos la espalda de una frágil y delgada figura, de cabello largo y negro tomado en una cola, bajándose de su vehículo de dos ruedas. Se giró la joven como si buscara algo con la mirada en los árboles que rodeaban su casa, entonces Goku pudo ver su rostro que era blanco como papel, tenía una pequeña boca que brillaba, una pequeña y respingada nariz (al menos esto alcanzaba a divisar el curioso) y finalmente tenía unos grandes y profundos ojos negros que se movían mirando hacia los árboles.

A Goku no le pareció importante, pues solo era una mujer que se atrevió a vivir ahí y antes de volver a emprender el vuelo tomo algunas frutas del árbol en el que se escondía y comenzó a comerlas. –_están deliciosas! – _pensó.

- Lara laa raa laa lalar aaa laaala larara… entona la mujer mientras aceita la cadena de su rosada bicicleta.

- Mm!? – Goku agudizó su oído y sintió que un frio recorrió su cuerpo. Se le hacía conocida esa dulce voz. – ¡Ella canta… ¡Ella canta igual que mi enfermera! – se golpea el pecho pues estaba medio atragantado por la impresión y vuelve a observar a la pelinegra de pelo tomado.

- Laa laa ra laa… - Siguió entonando ella, ignorando lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Luego de mucho observarla y escuchar ese canto que le traía paz –Es ella! – dijo emocionado – _No podría equivocarme mis oídos y mi olfato son los sentidos que tengo más agudizados! Estoy seguro! – _pensó luego para no ser sorprendido.

Goku no podía creer que Kami haya puesto a esa mujer frente a sus ojos, Al fin la podía verla ya que en el hospital estaba tan sedado que solo podía escucharle. Estaba muy contento y decidido… ella había cuidado de él y pues ahora el cuidaría de ella mientras pudiera. - Por lo visto vivía sola.

Desde ese momento él nunca la dejó sola, vivía alrededor de ella siempre procurando no ser sorprendido. Aunque últimamente ya estaba siendo un poco evidente agotando la paciencia de la mujer.

- Ya sabe que alguien la observa… ¡Demonios debí ser más cuidadoso! – se dijo con rabia ese día en que ella detuvo su bicicleta desesperada y grito:

–¿Quién eres? – Por favor solo muéstrate y dime que quieres!-.

Goku salió de sus pensamientos cuando se cayeron los párpados. Se acomodó hacia el cielo, con las palmas afirmando su nuca y se dormió con una sorisa marcada en su inocente rostro.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa! Chicos pido disculpas estoy en periodo de certámenes por lo que me ha costado dedicarle tiempo a esta historia.

Espero este capítulo les guste y recuerden que siempre espero me hagan saber sus opiniones ya que yo aprenderé de eso =).

Aclaro que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi sino a Akira Toriyama.

**CAP III**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había estado con Goku. Había sido una semana bastante aburrida y encerrada en casa ya que el clima no era el mejor, el frio se había adueñado de la montaña y se le hacía complicado salir de casa ya que se sentía insegura… Si, Milk seguía sintiéndose observada. Por lo que prefirió permanecer en casa.

Recibió una llamada que la lleno de alegría

-Aquí te esperare amigo, adiós!- colgando el teléfono.

Al fin recibiría una visita y de su mejor amigo.

Rápidamente puso manos a la obra y preparó exquisitos platos para esperarlo, aunque no sabía aun si contarle lo que había pasado con Goku, pues Cris le cuestionaría haber confiado en un extraño.

Tocaron la puerta - Ya voy!- dice Milk mirándose por última vez en el espejo, a ella le encantaba verse linda. Naturalmente linda.

Abre la puerta y lo primero que se asoma es un enorme ramo de rosas. A lo que Milk reacciona con una enorme sonrisa.

-Amigooo! Te extrañaba mucho!- mientras se cuelga de su cuello.

-Yo también a ti linda… han sido eternos mis turnos sin ti, tengo mucho que contarte…-

Pasaron a la mesa y mientras compartían un te caliente hablaron horas y horas.

-Vaya Cris… no entiendo por qué rechazas a la nueva enfermera, por lo que me has contado es buena muchacha - le platica al muchacho con el mentón apoyado en su mano.

- La verdad es que es buena persona, pero nunca entenderías por qué no puedo amarla…- le responde su amigo mirando la taza vacía.

Milk queda pensativa, ella quería mucho a su amigo y por lo mismo quería lo mejor para el. Realmente esa nueva colega podría ser una gran mujer para Cris, pero el había sido enfático.

-No puedo mirarla con otros ojos Milk! ¿Entiendes?-

Mientras tanto fuera de la casa un angustiado y curioso hombre levitaba de piernas y brazos cruzados.

-¿Quién demonios será ese tipo?... ¿por qué lleva tantas horas con Milk… con mi Milk? – enfadado.

Algo pasaba en el pecho de Goku, era como una corriente se paseara por su cuerpo, estaba nervioso.

-¿Y si ella está en peligro? - Se decía a si mismo.

Ni el mismo podía comprender que era lo que le pasaba pero era muy incómoda esa sensación, era como si quisiera a Milk solo para el… estaba comenzando a desesperarse por lo que voló lejos. Más tarde volvería, más calmado pues así no podía razonar.

Ya se había hecho bastante tarde y ni Milk ni Cris tenían intención de dejar de hablar. Ella disfrutaba mucho de la compañía por lo que trató de retenerlo lo que más pudo. (De manera discreta obviamente.)

-¿Sabes Milk? Tengo algo en el auto, iré a buscarlo – salió de la casa.

Cuando volvió -Tarán!- cantó levantando una botella de vino que había traído.

-Pero Cris yo no bebo y hasta donde sé tu tampoco lo haces, ¿o es que acaso has cambiado en esta semana sin mi?– respondió riendo

-Anda Milk no seas cuadrada es solo vino, una copa no nos hará nada… Además con algo hay que acompañar la cena ¿no?-

Sirvió el vino en dos copas entregándole una a ella. La invitó a sentarse en el sillón que daba frente al cálido fuego de la chimenea.

-Te propongo brindar por nuestra amistad Milk-

-Ee? - Milk se sorprendió – Pero Cris no es necesario hacerlo, sabes que siempre que me necesites estaré para ti!-

El miró había abajo –Siempre estarás para mi pero…- dijo apenado casi sin voz.

-¿Cómo dices Cris? No oí lo que dijiste… mm? -

-Nada linda, solo dije que será mejor pasar a la mesa – mientras se levanta toma de la mano a la enfermera y la lleva a la mesa.

Pasó un buen rato, la cena había estado riquísima y a Milk se le comenzaron a cerrar los párpados.

-¿Estas cansada? Desde hace un momento has estado más callada ¿sucede algo?- le preguntó mientras terminaba de estrujar la botella de vino.

-Un poco… la lluvia me pone así… Oye Cris ¿No crees que se te pasó la mano con el vino? Le reclama la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño.

- Para nada Milk, estoy bien mira – intentando levantarse de la silla, pero no lo logra y este cae haciendo un gran desastre.

-CRISS! Estas bien?- se levanta para ayudarlo a levantarse. – ¡No puedes conducir así! Aggrr sabía que no era buena idea la botella de vino – le dice muy apenada.

Milk lo llevo al sillón y ahí se quedó, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Obviamente a la muchacha no le gustó para nada el numerito que se había mandado su amigo, estaba muy, pero muy, enojada y lo último que hizo por él fue tirarle unas mantas para que se tapara. Luego de esto se fue a su habitación y se acurrucó en su cama.

Latía fuerte su corazón sumergida en los recuerdos de esa noche de fogata – Goku… por qué nunca mas viniste – susurró mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño.

Goku ya había logrado dominar esa sensación asquerosa que se había apoderado de el hace algunas horas y volvía volando al lugar en que había permanecido últimamente.

Se posó en un árbol y ya no vio luz en casa de Milk por lo que respiró aliviado.

Allí se quedó como siempre.

Eran cerca de las 3 am y un aun ebrio Cris subía cuidadosamente las escaleras, se había quitado la ropa dejando solo sus bóxer puestos, en un desequilibrio casi cayó, ni la oscuridad ni el efecto del vino le ayudaban, pero se agarró de la pared como pudo y así evitó caer y de paso despertar a Milk. Iba decidido a hacerla suya.

Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación de la morena y diviso su generosa figura bajo las sabanas que marcaban cada detalle de su cuerpo. Podía ver perfectamente la curva de su cintura.

Inhaló profundamente para dejarse embriagar aún más por el olor a mujer que había en ese lugar y se acercó sigilosamente a la cama. Cuando estuvo ahí frente a ella levantó las sabanas y se acostó junto a ella. Milk quiso despertar pero solo se acomodó un poco dándole la espalda a su "amigo".

-Ohh Milk… si supieras todo lo que provocas en mi- susurro oliendo el cuello de la morena. Aun no le ponía ni un dedo encima pero sabía que pronto lo haría.

Las manos del ebrio estaban locas por recorrer el terso cuerpo, por acariciar cada curva de su figura, estaba como un niño a punto de investigar cuanto misterio escondía su entrepiernas. Ya no podía contenerse y en cualquier momento su masculinidad se haría sentir en la espalda de Milk.

Pero antes de que esto pasara apretó y empuñó fuertemente sus manos para liberar sus nervios y las soltó decidido a recorrer las anchas caderas que tenía frente a él. Se mordió los labios para no dejar escapar ni un suspiro y deslizo una de sus grandes manos por la cintura de Milk bajando lentamente, trató de meter la punta de sus dedos bajo el calzón de Milk

-Ehh?- despertó la muchacha y medio aturdida intento comprender que era lo que sucedía.

Sabía que alguien le estaba acariciando pero… - Goku… ohh – y en su semiinconsciencia se dejó acariciar por el hombre que le robaba el sueño.

_-Quién demonio es Goku_- pensó Cris, no tenía ni la menor idea pero sabía que podría hacerse pasar por él y hacer suya a la bella mujer hasta que tuvo una mala decisión.

-Si preciosa soy Goku- sumergido en el negro cabello de Milk, sus manos no paraban de acariciar su vientre.

Un pesado olor a vino llego a la nariz de la mujer, un olor que la hizo despertar de golpe. Abrió sus ojos y saltó de la cama a encender la luz. Fue un balde de agua fría lo que sintió sobre su espalda.

-¡Por Kami que has hecho! – gritó explotando en llanto, Milk cayó al piso de rodillas no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, mejor dicho no podía creer lo que había hecho.

Mientras tanto afuera.

- Ehh? Miiiilk! – había despertado su fiel guardián con el grito de la muchacha. De un salto llegó a la casa buscando por donde entrar- ¿¡Milk estas bien!? Demonios que te han hecho! Mientras se dirigía a la ventana que tenía la luz encendida y desde afuera la vio llorando en el suelo.

Quiebra la ventana causando un gran estruendo y corre hacia donde ella está tomándola de los hombros –Milk que pasó, contéstame! – la pelinegra sigue llorando sin consuelo.

Goku levanta la cabeza y mira la cama encontrándose con Cris en ella. No hacía falta ser inteligente para concluir. Su corazón se quebró de un golpe, cayó sobre él una maldita sensación que casi lo le dejaba respirar ¿Qué tipo de cosas estaban pasando en esa cama mientras el cuidaba de Milk como idiota? Goku se sentía ridículo, la estaba amando todo el tiempo y ella… ella le pagaba asi.

Se sintió tan ofendido, tan estúpido que no pudo volver a mirar a Milk a los ojos por lo que la soltó y esta volvió a caer.

-Goku… yo..- casi no podía hablar por el llanto ella realmente estaba afectada.

El sayan ignoró a Milk y caminó hacia el hombre mirándolo con un infinito odio, lo tomo de los hombros y contra una pared desquitó su ira dándole incontables golpes.

- Como!- golpe

- Te atreviste!- golpe

- A tocarlaaa! – rodillazo en el estómago.

Cris cayó al piso reventando su boca en sangre pero aun así tuvo palabras –A.. así que tú eres Goku..- rió con ironía, mientras Goku lo miraba con autoridad desde arriba – eso a ti no te importa desgraciado- .se incorporó Goku en la ventana para marcharse… ya no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar.

-Sácame de aquí, por favor Goku!- le rogó Milk secándose las lágrimas.

Miró por sobre su hombro hacia atrás a la chica y volvió a mirar al frente –_ Maldición no puedo dejarla con este imbécil- _sabía que si algo había pasado había sido en contra de la voluntad de Milk… o quizás no. – _demonios!_- De cualquier manera no la pondría en riesgo por lo que tomó una manta de la misma cama y se la tiró. – Cúbrete!- le dijo molesto sin mirarla a la cara.

Milk se cubrió con pena, solo quería salir de esa casa… de su propia casa y antes de irse miró a Cris que aún estaba medio inconsciente

– Cuando vuelva mañana no quiero que sigas aquí, más vale que te largues Cris… acabas de romperme el alma-. Y se fue con Goku.

Tenía mucho que explicarle al pelinegro, tenía mucho que preguntarle… pero nada de eso tenía lugar en ese momento. Se sentía tan invadida, abusada, humillada, tan frágil que apenas sentía su cuerpo. Había comenzado a sentir un tremendo pesar y comenzaron a cerrarse sus hinchados ojos negros.

Se acurruco en el pecho de Goku mientras este la cargaba –Es como si estuviéramos volando- fue lo último que dijo Milk antes de dormirse. Este solo la escucho y siguió volando.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicos!, primero que nada pido las disculpas correspondientes por la demora, pero ya pronto seguiré actualizando ya que tendré mucho más tiempo.  
Este capítulo es un poco más romántico y espero con toda mi alma que les guste, además vuelvo a pedir que cualquier acotación o sugerencia me la hagan saber.

Tokashi-sam: leí si sugerencia y busco lo mismo que tú, así que pronto vendrán giros en esta historia.

Y por último quiero hacer una observación que me tiene un tanto apenada, y es que he estado revisando constantemente las historias y realmente me pone triste la poca cantidad de **nuevas** historias que hay de nuestra pareja favorita, yo espero abrir un día la página y encontrarme con muchas nuevas historias para leer sobre ellos, pero solo encuentro otra parejas que no me apasionan como esta.

* * *

CAP IV

Milk despertó en una pequeña casita, que no era la suya, había fuego en la chimenea pero había mucho olor a humedad, era como si hubiese estado deshabitada. Se sentó mientras se tomaba la cabeza, definitivamente el llanto de anoche le había traído un terrible dolor casi como una resaca… con cuidado se desenvolvió de entre las mantas y se levantó del sillón en el que, por lo visto, había dormido.

Tenía el claro recuerdo de que Goku la había llevado a ese lugar, pero ¿Dónde estaba Goku ahora?.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?!- preguntó al vacío, pero nadie contestó.

- Goku… donde estas… - dijo apenada bajando la mirada.

Milk se dispuso a investigar la casa, no era muy grande pero era bastante acogedora. Se dirigió a la puerta buscando encontrarse con Goku pero antes de llegar a ella, en un viejo mueble de madera, encontró entre un género azul una esfera cristalina que brillaba. -Qué extraña es…- se acercó para verla con más detalle, tenía cuatro estrellas rojas grabadas, siguió observándola con mucho cuidado para no romperla.

-Oye ten cuidado con eso! Me lo obsequió mi abuelito! - escucho Milk y se cerró la puerta. No lo escucho entrar.

-Go ..Goku ¿estabas aquí? – le dijo aliviada al saber que ya no estaba sola mientras dejaba la esfera en el lugar que la encontró.

-Fui por algunas frutas. Las dejaré sobre esta mesa por si quieres comer algo- Goku no tenía expresiones, más bien lo decía molesto y se volvió a dirigir a la puerta.

-Pero a donde irás ahora… yo… yo necesito hablar contigo Goku-. Suplicó

–No tenemos nada de qué hablar Milk - dijo saliendo de la casa. –No tienes que darme explicaciones… yo sólo supe que tenía que ayudarte-. Goku hacia un enorme esfuerzo, esta situación lo tenía muy confundido, quizás apenado pero no quería mostrarse afectado. Al menos no aun.

- Te lo agradezco mucho… lo que pasó anoche fue terrible para mí - se inundaron sus profundos ojos. Pero Goku siguió su marcha sin hacer caso.

-Goku espera!- salió siguiéndolo pero no llego muy lejos pues sintió el frio calar en su piel. Se miró las piernas que estaban descubiertas al igual que sus brazos, a lo que reaccionó cubriéndose muy avergonzada. Milk siempre estuvo en pijamas, solo que acababa de recordarlo.

El sayan se detuvo al escuchar el grito y se giró para verla. Realmente se veía chistosa intentando cubrir su menudo cuerpo, sus blancas piernas hacían juego con su pijama, Goku rió en su interior pero al subir un poco la mirada vio algo que lo dejó un poco intrigado, entre los delgado brazos que se movían intentando cubrirse, vio los fríos pechos firmes de Milk casi queriendo escapar de ese pijama. Esta escena despertó en el la más grande curiosidades…

- ¡Por favor Goku solo entra a la casa para que hablemos!- suplico apenada por la vergüenza.

- … Está bien- aceptó no muy convencido y volvieron a entrar a la casa.

Se sentó ella frente a la chimenea en el suelo para recuperar el calor, luego el hizo lo mismo. Uno frente al otro comenzó la explicación que quería darle a Goku. Milk no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que la actitud fría que estaba teniendo Goku era por la escena que había visto. Por eso necesitaba contarle todo.

-Verás Goku ayer recibí la visita de un amigo, su nombre es Cris, y pues….-

-..si ya lo sé Milk…- la interrumpió.

-Eh?.. ¿Cómo lo sabes?- quedó mirándolo sorprendida.

Goku tragó saliva, acababa de darse cuenta que esas cosas tenía que omitirlas o de lo contrario sería descubierto y el que daría explicaciones seria él. - … al no escuchar respuesta Milk continuó.

- …bueno como te decía luego Cris y yo cenamos pero él bebió demasiado por lo que decidí que se quedara durmiendo en el sofá ya que era peligroso que se fuera en ese estado- Sus ojos siempre estuvieron llorosos. – Y durante la noche mientras yo dormida en mi habitación sentí que alguien estaba…- se mordía los labios para no reventar en llanto, pero necesitaba tomar valor para contar lo que seguía.

-…..– Goku la escuchaba con atención

-… sentí que me manoseaban… y al despertar asustada vi Cris… mi mejor amigo!- Explotó en un profundo y doloroso llanto. Se veía derrotada.

Goku armó en sus recuerdos la escena, lo que había visto, la risa de ese hombre y se sintió muy mal por haberla tratado así, en realidad se sentía mal por haber pensado mal de ella, por haber creído que ella tenía algo que ver con esto. Pero no, el desconsolado llanto de Milk le decía que no.

Mientras la veía llorar sintió un gran deseo de apretarla contra su pecho, de refugiarla y así lo hizo.

La tomó con fuerzas y la estrujó como si quisiera fundirla con el mismo, mientras ella seguía llorando pero ahora en su pecho.

-Yo… yo no permitiré te hagan daño Milk!- dijo rechinando los dientes con los puños apretados de rabia. De alguna manera lo habían hecho en frente de sus ojos y esto había roto totalmente la promesa que el mismo se había hecho, cuidarla.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Milk se despegó de su pecho secándose los ojos.

-No sé qué paso… Cris no es una mala persona… ¡simplemente no sé qué pasó por su cabeza!- decía sin querer creer lo que había hecho su gran colega.

- …ya ya ya ya… está bien Milk, ya todo pasó – trató de consolarla – ahora estás conmigo-. Esta última frase la selló con un beso en la frente de la enfermera. Ella lo recibió con los ojos cerrados.

Pasó un rato, ellos seguían fusionados frente al cálido fuego, ambos habían calmado su ira y su desconsuelo en ellos mismo y podrían seguir así por mucho tiempo más.

Milk sentía una enorme paz cuando estaba con Goku, ella sabía que su corazón era de él, pero estaba muy perturbada como para dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, solo tenia claro que se había quebrado una enorme amistad, y que no sería capaz de volver a su trabajo y tener que compartir turnos con Cris. Lamentablemente él había dejado de ser el amigo incondicional que siempre fue.

- Puedes quedarte aquí si te sientes más segura- le ofreció Goku.

- pero no quiero estar sola, por favor Goku… quédate conmigo –

-Tranquila… - mientras le acariciaba el cabello - esta es mi casa… aunque hace mucho que no estoy acá. Me quedaré contigo- le respondió regalándole una sonrisa.

Se sentía nerviosa, mucho tiempo viviendo sola y ahora por primera vez se quedaría con un hombre, además no tenía su ropa. Se vinieron a su cabeza varios cuestionamientos.

Pero su corazón estaba protegido con él y en ese lugar, Milk pensaba como Goku lograba entregarle algo que ella no conocía, la protección, la compañía, la confianza, el amor… ¿amor?

* * *

-Tienes frio Milk?, pregunto mientras atizaba el fuego sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-No Goku- le respondió ella con una sonrisa –pero que quisiera vestirme-.

-Recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo de la mujer, volviendo a caer en sus pechos ahora más calmados con el calor, siguió con sus largas piernas, sus finas rodillas, su delicada piel…esto hacía sentir a Goku un tanto incomodo, era que como si quemara su propio cuerpo pero debía desviar esa sensación –Tienes razón Milk, iremos por tu ropa-

Dejaron que cesara la lluvia y fueron a la casa de la enfermera. Caminaron, o mas bien lo intentaron ya que el pasto mojado causo un resbalo bastante chistoso que hizo quedar botada de boca a Milk sobre este-

-Miillk! Dijo asustado Goku, pero queriendo reírse. Vio como la espalda de ella se movía a saltitos –Eh? Estas llorando? – se puso en cuclillas para verla de más cerca – déjame ver ¿te lastimaste?- ella seguía moviendo su cabeza y Goku había entrado a preocuparse por lo que tomo de sus hombros y la giro.

-Eh?- vio su cara llena de risa, no podía parar, no le salía el habla. Milk no podía respirar había sido una caída tan estúpida que no puedo evitar reírse de lo despistada que era.

Goku se alegró al verla reír, ella realmente se veía preciosa cuando estaba contenta. Extendió su mano y la ayudo a ponerse de píe. La risa había parado un poco, al menos Milk ya podía hablar. –Gracias-

-Auch!- grito al tratar de afirmar el pie derecho. Al parecer se había lastimado.

-Demonios creo que me lastime el pie- dijo arrugando su cara por la molestia.

-Déjame ver eso- vuelve a ponerse en cuclillas-

-Goku….- el la mira hacia arriba – recuerda que soy enfermera-

El asiente con la cabeza – entonces iremos rápido por tu ropa y cuando volvamos verás tu pie... señorita enfermera- y se gira dándole la espalda –¡Vamos Milk sube!- le indica con su pulgar hacia su espalda.

-M? ¿Me cargaras?

-bueno.. Si es que no quieres que te lleve arrastrando! – se ríe de la pregunta.

Sonrió ella y se subió a su gran espalda –Afírmate bien Milk!- y comienza a correr para ganar tiempo perdido.

Milk se aferra a su cuello abrazándolo fuerte con sus brazos para no caer –Despacio Goku!-

* * *

Pronto llegaron a la casa, era primera vez que el entraría, aunque por fuera la conocía bastante bien

–Siéntate Goku, me cambiaré ropa, tomaré algunas cosas y nos iremos- Milk caminaba con dificultad.

-Está bien!- pero Goku no se sentó, más bien observó la casa, se acercó a la mesa y tomó una manzana de un monton que había. Se la devoró. Su estómago estaba exigiendo comida por lo que decidió esperar a Milk afuera y tomar algunas frutas del árbol que estaba enfrente. Mientas se devoraba la fruta observaba el barril en el que se bañaba Milk, se le hacía difícil de creer que al fin la estaba conociendo, que estaban compartiendo cosas y más aún… que convivirían.

Ahora sabia perfectamente que se enfrentaría a otras cosas y que debería controlar algunas sensaciones, por lo menos hasta que ella sienta lo mismo. Aun había mucho que decir pues Goku pronto tendría que identificarse como ese paciente que algún día Milk atendió en el hospital y peor aún en algún momento había que confesarle todo lo que sentía por ella antes de que fuera descubierto por su evidente comportamiento.

-Estoy lista Goku- le grita Milk asomándose a la puerta.

Goku la mira y queda maravillado, ella llevaba un vestido lila que quedaba por sobre sus rodillas, sobre el un chaleco blanco que la protegería del frio día, en una mano un bolso y en la otra unos zapatos.

-Te… te ves muy bonita!- le dice asombrado-

-ja ja ja que tonterías dices! Milk se había sonrojado- dejó las cosas en el pasto y se hizo una cola en el cabello.

- Muy bien! Es hora de irnos, me muero de hambre!-

Se volvió a subir Milk a la espalda de Goku y se vuelve a aferrar a su cuello –cuando lleguemos te prepararé algo de comer-

-eeh? ¿En serio me cocinarás? – la boca se le hace agua

- Aha!- y con esta última respuesta se fueron de regreso a la pequeña casa de Goku


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA CHICOS! TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y RECIBO AGRADECIDA SUGERENCIAS.

CAP V

- Aaa la comida estuvo deliciosa! Qué bien cocinas Milk! – dijo sobándose el estomago

Ella lo miraba asombrada –yo, yo no sabía que tenías tanta hambre Goku-

- ¡ya me estaba muriendo de hambre! Muchas gracias- él se paró de la mesa aun sobándose el estómago y dirigiéndose a la puerta. ¡PAF! Había salido de la casa.

Milk se levantó, todavía asombrada, de la mesa para lavar los incontables platos que Goku había dejado vacíos y así lo hizo.

- ¡Auch! – le había vuelto a doler su pie recién lesionado. Se sentó luego de haber limpiado para revisar su pie, su tobillo ya se estaba poniendo morado y bastante inflamado por lo que decidió ir por algunas medicinas y vendajes que le ayudarían.

Al salir de la casa creyó que Goku podría estar ahí, pero no habían rastros de él y no le quedó más que caminar sola hacia su casa por el camino que hace poco habían recorrido juntos, luego llegaría a su casa tomaría su rosada bicicleta y se iría a la ciudad a buscar lo que necesitaba.

-Que lastima que Goku no esté.- dijo mientras se adentraba en el camino.

Tardó unos 40 minutos en llegar, sintió un poco de pena volver a pensar en todo lo que había pasado con Cris, por lo que decidió no entrar y solo subirse a su bicicleta.

Le dolía bastante pedalear pero sabía que necesitaba algunas medicinas para sanar su pie, medicinas que podía encontrar en la ciudad… o, en el hospital. Se le ilumino la mente!

-¡Como no lo pensé antes! Será mucho mejor ir directo al hospital y de paso hacer lo que creo será lo mejor, renunciar. Estaba decidida a no volver a toparse nunca más con Cris, no al menos en el mismo lugar de trabajo.

* * *

-Hola Milk como has estado!- saludaron algunos colegas al verla llegar. Ella solo saludaba con su mano ya que quería pasar desapercibida.

Cojeando se fue directamente a la oficina de la enfermera jefe, Trina.

Toco suavemente la puerta –¿Trina Puedo pasar?-.

-Adelante Milk ¿cómo has estado? ¿Cómo van esas vacaciones?- era una grata sorpresa tener su mejor enfermera de visita.

-Bueno Trina han pasado algunas cosas…- Pero Trina la interrumpe

-Milk ¿te enteraste de que Cris renunció?-

A Milk se le cayó la cara, tenía que admitir que en el fondo de su corazón esta situación la estaba llenando de pena. Mal que mal había perdido a su mejor amigo.

-Peeero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo paso esto? – Milk estaba desconcertada.

-Hoy temprano Cris se apareció por la oficina, creo que estaba bebido tenía mucho olor a vino- rodó los ojos – la verdad algo muy malo debe haberle pasado-

-Trina por favor dime que te dijo!-

-Pues que simplemente no podía seguir trabajando en este hospital, de hecho mencionó que se iría de la ciudad.-

-Por cierto Milk ¿Por qué has venido?-

Ya no tenía sentido decirle a Trina cual era el motivo, Milk estaba realmente apenada_ –lamento tanto que esto haya terminado así-_

-Yo vine porque me lesione el tobillo, vine a buscar algunos insumos que podrían servirme- Al menos le seguía quedando una excusa-

Se despidió de Trina y bajó a buscar las cosas que necesitaba, sus colegas la seguían reconociendo y saludando por los pasillos, y ella seguía caminando con dificultad pero ya no dolía tanto. La noticia de Cris la había distraído de cualquier dolor, incluso de Goku.

* * *

-Goku ¿ya te vas?- le pregunto Krilin

-sí, debo irme es que estoy cuidando de una amiga- dijo sonrojado.

-mmm así que una amiga eh? ¡Vamos Goku cuéntanos! ¿acaso es una novia? – se sumó un curioso Yamcha.

Goku se rascó la nuca y rió, mas nunca contestó-

-Adiós maestro, adiós chicos. Nos vemos!- y salió volando de la isla, había sido una tarde agradable con sus amigos.

Al llegar a su casa se dio cuenta de que Milk no estaba –Que extraño ¿se encontrara bien?-

Aun podía sentir el olor de la comida que ella había preparado, rápidamente comenzó a crujir su estómago pero no hizo, más bien decidió hacer algunas sentadillas… si, a Goku cualquier lugar era indicado para entrenar.

* * *

Habían pasado algunas horas y una joven pelinegra se bajaba de su bicicleta.

-Me pregunto si Goku estará en casa- mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Tocó la puerta –Goku! Estas ahí?-

-Es Milk!- y se dirigió a abrirle la puerta.

Había olvidado lo hermosa que era, y ahí estaba nuevamente frente a él con sus ojos profundos mirándolo, sus labios rosados sonriéndole, sobre su delgada figura ese vestido lila que se apegaba a ella como su fuese su propia piel, piel blanca, fresca, tersa, para el simplemente irresistible. Cuando Goku la observaba así de cerca sentía que un calor le recorría el cuerpo, en su estómago una incómoda sensación de cosquillas, algo parecido a la emoción de luchar, pero definitivamente con Milk no quería luchar, jamás le haría daño pero era algo que lo volvía loco, algo que al contrario de muchas cosas no podía controlar. Su pelo negro combinaba con el color de su piel y caía por sobre su espalda dejando sus hombros descubiertos, las manos de Goku querían tocarlos, acariciarlos, bajar por sus largos brazos y finalmente tomar sus manos delicadas y suaves, necesitaba algo que lo contuviera pero las manos de Milk estaba ocupadas por lo que dejo de lado idea de seguir sus instintos, Goku alcanzo a divisar la maleta que traía ella en sus manos y volvió a subir la mirada para mirarla a los ojos y regalarle una sonrisa, pero algo crujió en la cabeza del saiyan y rápidamente devolvió la mirada a la maleta.

-QUEEEE! ¿INYECCIONESSS?- saltó metros hacia atrás espantado por lo que esa maleta dejaba ver-

-MILK POR QUE TRAES INYECCIONES!- agrego enseguida.

-Eh? De que hablas Goku, necesito usar algunos medicamentos- le respondió impresionada.

-¿CON INYECCIONES?!- Goku se alejaba a medida que Milk entraba a la casa.

-vamos Goku son solo inyecciones- Para Milk era cotidiano verlas y usarlas.

Se levantó pero siempre manteniéndose alejado de esa maleta, no es necesario agregar que a pesar de ser el hombre más fuerte del mundo tenia algunos puntos débiles, como este.

Milk se acomodó subió su pie, abrió su maleta y comenzó a curarlo al fin para terminar dejándolo vendado.

-Ya está- dijo

Goku la había observado todo ese rato –Vaya Milk eres muy valiente!-

-solo estoy acostumbrada Goku-

Ya era de noche, había sido un día intenso, sin contar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior por lo que Milk quiso dormir y descansar. Goku le había cedido la que había sido su cama y el dormiría en la que fue de su abuelito.

Habían pasado algunos días, no habían tenido mayores problemas conviviendo, Goku luchaba constantemente contra sus instintos y Milk simplemente no tenía cabeza aun para pensar en lo que podía pasar entre ellos dos, por lo que intento mantenerse al margen.

Este sería el último día que ella se quedaría allí, en algún momento debía volver a su casa y superar lo sucedido, en agradecimiento a Goku le preparo los más ricos platos y lo llamo a comer.

-Goku! El almuerzo está listo!- había aprendido durante esos días como era el apetito del muchacho por lo que esta vez había cocinado el doble.

-Ahhh huele exquisito!- Le dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa – ¿todo esto es para mí Milk?-

Milk asintió con la cabeza.

Goku tenía la cuchara cargada con comida y la boca abierta esperándola pero se detuvo.

-Sabes Milk, no tienes que irte si no quieres, por mi puedes quedarte!- en el fondo de su corazón no quería volver a separarse de ella.

-Gracias, pero debo volver a mi vida normal, además pronto debo volver a trabajar- le respondió con pena. Luego agrego:

-Yo quisiera decirte algo Goku, una gran coincidencia que descubrí cuando te conocí- creyó que era el momento de contarle que ella fue la enfermera que lo cuidó cuando él estuvo gravemente herido en el hospital. (Aunque a estas alturas era irrelevante, pues Goku siempre lo supo).

Goku se puso nervioso, creyó que nunca hablarían sobre eso, le asustaba ser descubierto como el espía que la seguía, aunque su intención siempre fue cuidarla.

-Gokuuuuuuuu!- te vinimos a visitar! – se escuchó una conocida voz desde afuera.

Eran sus dos amigos – Yamcha, Krilin! Hola!- se levantó de la mesa a abrirles la puerta_ –uff que salvada-_

Milk observaba un poco nerviosa, al parecer la conversación quedaría para otra ocasión.

-Gokuu! Quisimos venir a visitarte ya que tu no vas a Kame Hause!- le reprocha el de las cicatrices en la cara que rápidamente se da cuenta de la otra presencia, observa a la chica que estaba de pie en la cocina _–vaya es preciosa- _piensa y no tarda en ir hacia ella.

-Ho…hola, yo soy Yamcha,- un poco nervioso, la chica le saluda con sus manos juntas mientras Krilin y Goku aún se saludan eufóricamente en la puerta

–Yo soy Milk- le responde ella. Él la recorre con la mirada haciendo que ella se sonroje, algo le había pasado a Yamcha al verla, había quedado encantado con su belleza.

* * *

YAMCHA ES EL PERSONAJE PERFECTO PARA LA CONTINUACION DE LA HISTORIA ASI QUE LE SACARE EL JUGO. SALUDOS! =)


	6. Chapter 6

Hola bonitos, espero estén bien, traigo un capitulo nuevo, me ha costado un poco escribirlo pero bueno juzguen ustedes mismos.

Recuerden que recibo sus opiniones =), un abrazo!

DISCLAIMER: LOS PJS DE DRAGON BALL Z LE PERTENECEN A AKIRA TORIYAMA

* * *

CAP VI.

Yamcha aún no terminaba de observarla, estaba como un niño curioso mirándola y contemplando cada detalle de su cuerpo. Sin disimulo la recorrió.

-Goku!- grita Milk tratando de zafarse de la incómoda situación –creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa- y se retira del lado de Yamcha para buscar su cosas y marcharse.

-Milk espera! ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – se ofreció Goku. La verdad es que él no quería que se fuera, pero no era el momento para impedírselo.

-No gracias, será mejor que disfrutes con tus amigos- y ya prácticamente recuperada de tu tobillo se subió a su bicicleta y se fue camino a casa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa algo extraño había pasado. Goku había logrado percatarse de que Yamcha miró de una manera distinta y exagerada a Milk, había notado que ella se había puesto nerviosa y algo desagradable comenzaba a pasar en su cuerpo, sentía algo así como calor, sus manos se empuñaron con fuerza como cuando desea golpear algo y por un momento quiso no haber recibido la visita de Yamcha. Era bastante extraña e incómoda la sensación, pero al menos Milk ya no estaba ahí, por lo que decidió dejar pasar esa sensación y disfrutar el momento con sus amigos.

-Goku te encuentras bien? – le pregunta Krilin quién había notado la actitud que tuvo el pelinegro por algunos minutos.

-mm… si Krilin estoy bien- le respondió tratando de sonreírle.

Yamcha quien aún estaba en la cocina se acercó a ellos, pero no dijo lo mejor que podría haber dicho.

-¡Vaya Goku tu amiga es hermosa!, ¿estás seguro de que sólo son amigos? – preguntó sin saber lo que sentía su amigo por ella – Espero que sólo sean amigos, ayy! Debe verse hermosa en ropa interior- exclamo con voz y cara de depravado. Tal cual Roshi.

-¡Oye que tienes Yamcha! ¿Acaso no sales con Bulma? – Goku trató de decir algo sin que se notase lo terrible que se estaba sintiendo.

-¡Vamos Goku! Bulma es muy linda, pero Milk es mucho más joven y bonita – agrego Krilin levantándole las cejas molestándolo con el codo.

-Que! Krilin es que acaso tú piensas lo mismo? – definitivamente estaba sorprendido, realmente nunca había pensado que sus AMIGOS fueran a ver lo mismo que el veía en ella. y esto no le gustaba para nada.

-anda Goku! Ella es realmente linda ¿cómo es posible que no te guste? –volvió a insistirle Krilin.

-Pues yo puedo enamorarla fácilmente si es que no te molesta Goku – presumió Yamcha, muy seguro como siempre.

Estaba recibiendo muchos comentarios que no había pedido de parte de sus visitas y ya no quería seguir escuchando esas cosas, esas cosas que solo sentía él. Goku jamás había hablado acerca de alguna chica y esta no sería la excepción. Y a diferencia de muchas cosas esta información no la compartiría con sus amigos, al menos no aun.

-Ya basta! Gritó siempre intentando disimular sus sentimientos por ella - Milk es solo una buena amiga! y ya no se metan ni hablen más-

-Excelente!- Celebro Yamcha- entonces esa linda mujer pronto será mía! Yuhu!-

Pero Krilin lo miró asombrado – vaya Goku! No tienes que reaccionar así-

Goku no tuvo más palabras para decir, al fin y al cabo el mismo había aclarado que no sentía nada por ella _–demonios, que imbécil soy-_

* * *

Había entrado nuevamente a su casa con un poco de pesar, había limpiado lo que más podía su habitación intentando borrar recuerdos de esa horrible noche. Además había cortado algunas flores para adornar el living, la verdad es que Milk quería volver a sentirse cómoda y segura en su casa pues su vida debía continuar normalmente. Haría todo lo posible para que así fuera.

Además ya faltaban pocos días para volver al trabajo – que distinto será todo- dijo mientras pensaba que ahora Cris no estaría acompañándola en los largos turnos de 12 horas, y a pesar de todo lo malo que había pasado Milk no podía odiarlo, no lo lograba, todo lo contrario pues sentía una especie de compasión por quien fue su mejor amigo _–quizás Cris ebrio creyó que yo era otra mujer-_ Milk había estado intentando justificar aquel acto tan fuera de lugar. Le dolía tanto perderlo como amigo que se sentía capaz de perdonarlo, aunque nadie nunca lo entendería, ella lo extrañaba.

Se secó una lagrima que rodó por su mejilla mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido _– ya basta Milk, no llores- _se dijo a si misma.

Se levantó de la silla en la que había estado por un momento sentada, se asomó por la ventana y miró al cielo, en él se posaba la luna brillante que alumbraba probablemente toda montaña Paoz. Algo tenía la noche que la incitó a salir de casa, aun no sintiéndose completamente segura se sacó el delantal con el que había aseado la casa, se soltó el cabello y salió… no sabía a donde, solo a donde la luna la llevara.

El viento tibio limpiaba su cara y jugaba con su cabello revoltoso, la noche estaba la clara que sabía perfectamente por donde pisar mientras un embriagante sonido la guiaba. Algo sucedía con ella, se sentía como si ya nada le importara, como si necesitara algo, como si esa noche su cuerpo mandara sobre su mente y como nunca Milk se dejó guiar.

Siguió caminando conforme lo escuchaba, cada vez se acercaba más, ya sabía adónde iba, y mientras llegaba se fue despojando poco a poco de su ropa. Sacándose primero el chaleco que la cubría, luego mientras terminaba de acercarse a ese lugar saco sus botas, llegando a ese lugar solo con su vestido lila que bailaba con la briza de la noche. Se detuvo frente al rio que Goku le había enseñado y soltó las tiras que sostenían su vestido a ella para quedar desnuda.

Caminó un par de pasos rio adentro sumergiéndose hasta su fina cintura, con sus manos tomó agua que dejó caer sobre sus vivos pechos endureciéndolos aún más, luego de esto se sumergió como una sirena en el agua, jugó, nadó y a ratos salía a mirarse con la luna que se posaba sobre ella, pero el agua no era suficiente, se sentía liberada como nunca antes, pero no como quisiera, la luna reflejaba sobre ella pero Milk quería brillar más.

Desnuda, sumergida en el agua recordó esa sensación, esa extraña sensación de sentirse observaba. Recordó también aquella vez que en su barril encontró jazmines amarillos y lo mucho que le había fastidiado… pero extrañamente ahora le causaba ternura.

Miró nuevamente a la luna y deseó tanto haber sabido qué o quién la observaba. Poco miedo le tenía, ya se había sentido muchas veces así y nunca le habían hecho daño, estaba claro que fuera lo que fuera no era malo, quizás curioso, pero no malvado.

Algo pasaba en su cuerpo, un calor la recorría y llegaba a su entrepiernas, sus pechos se hacían notar casi exigiendo un roce, una caricia… de quien? Del hombre a quien amaba tan silenciosamente, del hombre que había cuidado de ella, quien la había defendido.

Una caricia del hombre que en ese instante flotaba en el aire, silencioso sobre ella.

-Goku- susurro emocionada y excitada mientras se sumergía nuevamente en el agua.

Cuando subió su cuerpo a tomar aire con su cabello que brillaba empapado sobre sus espalda, lo vió.

Lo vió ahí flotando frente a ella con su cabello revoltoso que jugaba con el viento, supo inmediatamente lo irracional que era verlo flotar en el aire, pero nada le importó, esta vez no quiso razonar. Nadó hacia donde se encontraba el, mientras este descendía para quedar a su altura cuando se encontraran.

Cuando se encontraron Milk se aferró a su cuello con sus fríos brazos, el tomo su rostro con sus manos y se acercaron dejándose llevar por lo que sentían, ya no había mucho que disimular, ella no podía estar más al descubierto en cuerpo y alma. Ella era completamente de él.

Juntaron sus rostros y se perdieron en un beso dulce que no terminó, mientras se besaban Milk con sus manos desató la faja que sostenía el gi de Goku para meter sus manos por debajo de la ropa de este y acariciar su pecho. Todo fue mejor cuando el mismo, sin separar sus labios de los de ella, rasgó la molestosa ropa que llevaba puesta quedando el también desnudo.

La tomo de las caderas y la levantó pegándola a él, mientras ella lo abrazaba con las piernas, caminó con ella sumergiéndose ambos casi completamente en ese rio mágico. Goku podía sentir cada roce de sus cuerpos como si fuese único, sentía como sus fríos pechos se fundían con el suyo…y es que la deseaba tanto, la había esperado tanto tiempo que quería amarla esa noche como si no fuese a haber otra.

Separaron sus bocas por un instante para recuperar el aliento, sus negros ojos nunca dejaron de mirarse, hablaban por si solos. El respiró con dolor y Milk se sostuvo con sus brazos sobre el cuello de Goku para dejarse caer lentamente sobre él, al mismo tiempo el con cuidado se introdujo en ella para hacerse uno solo. Ambos soltaron un quejido y sin dejar de mirarse comenzaron a moverse lentamente como si hubiesen estado hecho el uno para el otro, lo sentían tan perfectamente, tan correspondido, tan ansiado que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de apretarse entre ellos mismo. Ella soltó un grito de placer mientras Goku apretó sus ojos para botar lo que le quedaba de aire en los pulmones. Habían acabado.

Se quedaron así mismo en el agua, bajo la luna que seguía mirándolos, ella aun abrazándolo con sus piernas, dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Goku para descansar, no quería alejarse de él, había sido un momento mágico, para ambos la primera vez.

Goku tampoco quería alejarse de ella por lo que camino fuera del agua con ella sobre él, poco pesaba la frágil figura, por lo que no fue problema. Milk estaba en un trance, algo así como un sueño, y no quería que acabara pero el frio caló en su piel, (había transcurrido bastante tiempo desde que ella había salido de casa), retiró su cabeza del hombro de Goku y volvió a besarlo, con infinita ternura Goku sin soltarla acaricio su cabello mojado. Las palabras seguían sobrando.

Antes de bajarse de él, Milk acaricio y besó con cariño la cicatriz que tenía Goku en el lado derecho del pecho, sorprendiéndolo bastante. El pelinegro habló por primera vez en la noche –Gracias Milk- eso fue todo lo que dijo. La respuesta de ella fue una cálida mirada.

Milk recogió en silencio su corto vestido para ponérselo, Goku desnudo todavía, la tomó y lentamente se elevó en el aire con ella en sus brazos. Milk se aferró a él, le regaló una mirada que reflejaba que no tenía miedo, lo segura que se sentía y se fueron volando juntos. Durante el vuelo se dedicó a contemplar lo que desde el suelo no se puede ver.

Habian volado algunos minutos, ella lo mira curiosa.

- Estas seguro de que eres un humano Goku?- Le preguntó

- Claro que lo soy Milk! – tu eres una humana que cura verdad?

- a ha! - Asintió ella

- Pues yo soy un humano un poco más fuerte y que vuela- dijo sonriéndole.


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA BONITAAS, TRAIGO EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, PERO LES GUSTE.

TENGO GANAS DE ESCRIBIR OTRAS COSAS Y POR ESO NECESITABA TERMINARLO.

UN ABRAZO A TODOS QUIENES LEYERON EL FIC.

NOS VEMOS EN OTRO FIC!

CAP VII

Estaba siendo cargada por él, estaban ¿volando?. Si, la verdad es que últimamente nada le parecía racional. Se había dejado llevar por la briza de la noche saliendo a caminar sin claro rumbo, se había bañado desnuda en un rio y como guinda de la torta se había dejado poseer por el inmenso deseo… bueno quizás esto último si lo había razonado, y en realidad así habían sido cada uno de los momentos vividos con Goku, cada detalle, cada mirada, cada palabra que había entre ellos había sido bajo la absoluta conciencia de que se estaban enamorando.

Estar volando se sentía para ella como estar flotando en agua, sus ojos se movían velozmente para no perderse ni un detalle del paisaje, iluminado por la luna, que le entregaba estar a 20 metros del suelo.

Escuchar su nombre la saco de su burbuja – Milk…-

Giró su cara para encontrase frente a frente con la de Goku – dime, ¿pasa algo?- atendió al llamado.

-yo… bueno yo…- agacho con vergüenza su cabeza –Milk yo… yo me muero de hambre- le dijo arqueando sus ojos.

Milk se sonrió acariciándole el mentón.

* * *

Llegaron a la pequeña cabañita donde a ratos vivía Goku, rápidamente mientras él se vestía, Milk se dispuso a cocinarle algo que saciara su enorme apetito. Comió todo lo que ella puso sobre la mesa, como de costumbre, hasta que ahí quedaron los dos nuevamente sentados mirándose ruborizados.

-Goku… lo que pasó… bueno eso que hicimos… yo…- rompió el silencio Milk.

Goku la miraba atento, pendiente de cada uno de sus gestos.

-yo … verás Goku, yo nunca había hecho lo que hicimos hace un momento- rápidamente escondió su rostro con las manos tras la declaración que le había hecho a saiyan.

Hubo otro pequeño silencio. Separó alguno de sus dedos para poder ver a Goku, pero no encontró reacción en el.

Bajó sus manos – Goku escuchaste lo que dije?-

-la verdad es que no sé porque te cubres Milk- respondió sin comprender la vergüenza la chica.

-eh? Me cubro porque eres el primer hombre que me toca de esa manera-.

Se miraron a los ojos nuevamente en silencio.

-pues si te deja tranquila… yo nunca había estado con a alguien así, de esa manera- agregó a la conversación restándole vergüenza.

Milk se sorprendió con esto último – quieres decir Goku que también fue tu primera vez?-

-¿mi primera vez? Que extraño sueña eso, yo he hecho muchas cosas por primera vez- Goku ya se había confundido.

Milk botó aire resignada a que tendría que explicar muchas cosas aun, cosas que por lo visto nuestro héroe no sabía. Fue interrumpida.

-…Milk… yo no sé cómo se llama lo que hicimos- le dijo poniendo una mano sobre la de ella –pero como sea que se llame debes saber que sólo me siento así cuando pasa algo realmente importante para mí, como por ejemplo enfrentarme a seres muy fuertes…yo nunca olvido mis batallas-.

En el fondo de su alma ella comprendió lo que él había querido decirle, aunque no se expresó muy bien, Milk logro entender que ella era importante para Goku… y que tenía sentimientos hacia ella.

Para Goku también había sido una difícil confesión, no por lo que había dicho ya que era una de sus grandes virtudes el ser honesto, sino más bien por cuanto le había costado articular las palabras en las frases para poder ser entendido.

-entendiste lo que trato de decir? Pregunto acongojado por haberse expresado mal.

Milk no lo dudó ni un segundo más y se abalanzó sobre él, se colgó se su cuello mientras se sentaba en sus piernas para abrazarlo con más y más fuerza. Era demasiada la felicidad que sentía, al fin encontraba a alguien para amar, a quien entregarse, alguien quien cuidara de ella. Al fin encontraba lo que tanto había deseado.

-Me estas asfixiando Milk!- le decía tratando de zafarse de los fuertes brazos, la verdad es que esto le había sorprendido bastante. Definitivamente esa chica era muy fuerte.

Era raro para Goku sentirse así, estaba acostumbrado un poco a la soledad pero la verdad es que no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo tener a Milk pegada a el, quizás debía reconocer que hasta le agradaba. A ratos cuando la tenía cerca sentía como si su corazón se fuese a salir por la boca, con cada roce una corriente se apoderaba de su estómago y esto último si que era incomodo, ya que a veces esta corriente llegaba más abajo y esto le producía otras sensaciones aún más extrañas… como lo que había sentido hace unas horas cuando hicieron eso a lo que Milk le llamó "primera vez", solo que esta vez no había agua por lo que Goku podía darse cuenta mejor de que en realidad era su pene el que se agrandaba con estas situaciones. Recordó enseguida que esta no era la primera vez que veía así su pene, lo había visto algunas veces así por las mañanas al despertar pero nunca se preguntó el por qué, poco a poco asoció que tener a Milk cerca de el o haberla visto desnuda en el rio hicieron que el quedara en ese estado.

Fuera como fuera Goku disfrutaba de esto.

-Goku duerme conmigo- le pidió Milk siguiendo abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Está bien- respondió sin reparos contento por la propuesta ya que moría de cansancio.

* * *

Se despertó con la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, un poco aturdido miró hacia abajo y allí la encontró durmiendo sobre su pecho. Esto lo alegró mucho y recordó como hace un tiempo solo podía mirarla desde afuera, como un bandido… y ahora ahí estaba ella, junto a el.

Decidió levantarse a buscar frutas y traerlas para el desayuno, debía buscar mucha yaque el también quería comerlas, por lo que muy suavemente fue despegándose de ella para que no despertara pero fallo y un movimiento la despertó.

-Goku a dónde vas?- pregunto refregando sus ojos.

-yo no quería despertarte Milk, solo quería ir por algunas frutas, me muero de hambre!-. Respondió tocándose el estómago.

Milk quedó pensativa mientras miraba su torso centrándose en la cicatriz.

-sabes Goku… tu todo el tiempo estuviste vendado, pero yo curé tu herida-.

Este se quedó callado y helado, estaba siendo descubierto.

-ese día, cuando me enseñaste el riachuelo que pasa cerca de esta montaña vi tu cicatriz y en seguida supe que te conocía, solo que no había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo- agrego sonriendo.

- Bueno yo no sabía que eras tú hasta que un día te escuche cantar- confeso poco a poco Goku – cuando te escuche enseguida reconocí el canto de la enfermera que me cuido ese día, eras tu- continuó agregando – y ese día, cuando tu bicicleta estaba descompuesta… yo te miraba mientras volaba… por eso nunca supiste como aparecí allí-

Milk abrió los ojos recordando lo que Goku estaba relatando.

-cuando ese imbécil trato de hacerte daño… ese día… yo estaba observando tu casa… nunca confié en el- dijo con tono triste ya que se delataba poco a poco.

-Goku!- fue interrumpido.

-fuiste tú quien dejó esos jazmines amarillos en el barril?- esperó expectante una respuesta.

Con la cabeza gacha –así es Milk… siempre estuve ahí-

-desde que supe que quien me ayudo a sanar mis heridas vivía sola en esta gran montaña… yo quise servirte y cuidar de ti… solo quería que nada malo te pasara… y poco a poco comencé a sentir cosas por ti… sin conocerte Milk… yo realmente quería cuidarte-

Milk tomo la mano de Goku y la puso sobre su pecho –Goku… yo ayude con tus heridas… pero tu sanaste mi corazón-

El levantó su cara al fin encontrándose con los profundos y negros ojos de Milk que le miraban con ternura, ya no tenía vergüenza ni pena, ya no lo habían regañado… ya todo había pasado.

Ahora venía lo mejor, lo que nunca jamás algún fuerte enemigo le hizo sentir en alguna de sus batallas. Ahora venía su tiempo, el tiempo de sentir cosas nuevas, de descubrir día a día como se sortea la vida, el tiempo de entregar lodo que lo tenía.


End file.
